Tenten's Cell
by etsuko
Summary: When Tenten is gone and Sakura is left with her cell phone, what will she do with all the callers?[ONESHOT]


**Tenten's Cell**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------.x.----------------------------

Hey guys! Oh how I miss fan fiction...these days have been so lonely. I haven't been updating or ANYTHING. I feel like such a bitch for the people who still care about my story. Anyhow, I'll try my best to update! Thank you for the people who haven't given up on me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------.x.-------------------------

So basically this is a one shot about Tenten and her cell phone for all you Tenten fans out there COUGH Tanya-Lilac COUGH. So read, enjoy and REVIEW!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------.x.-------------------------

Tenten pulled her car into the Food-mart parking lot. After turning off the car she turned to Sakura who was carelessly flipping through an 'OK!' magazine, "I'm going in to get something for supper tonight," she said "want to come with?"

Sakura turned another page, "Bo-ring." she rang out.

"Fine." said Tenten grabbing her purse, "I'll be back in about...forty-five minutes, okay?"

"Forty-five minutes!" Sakura cried.

"Since your not coming, I have other things I can do!" Tenten said, smiling.

Sakura sighed but decided not to argue. "Oh ya," Tenten said before closing the door "Tell me if anyone calls." and with that, she was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------.x.---------------------------

The pink haired teen eyed Tenten's cell, resisting the urge to pick it up just to dial a random persons phone number just for the sake of socializing. Then, when she was just giving up hope, it rang. She gleefully picked it up with a cool,

"Hello?"... "Oh hey Temari!" ... " We have NOT talked!" ... " No, we didn't have breakfast this morning together" ... "what do you MEAN who's talking?" ... "AUGH! Bye."

Sakura huffed and pressed the red phone button. "Jerk."

--five minutes later--

"No I can't get her"... "I don't CARE if its and emergency! I am NOT getting out of this car!"

--five minutes later--

"Oh! You want to talk to Tenten!"... "Well she's not here!"... "What?" ... "Are you THAT stupid?" ... "Okay, get a clue and THEN phone back, alright? BYE."

--five minutes later--

"Ya and deliver it to Tenten's house. DON'T FORGET THE PEPPERONI."... "Naruto, I know your new job is minimum wage"... "What am I supposed to do? What am I... a ninja?"... "Ugh, bye Naruto."

--five minutes later--

"Hello?"... "She's not here" ... "I don't want to get her" ... "Do you really think I care if this is long distance?"... "THEN I GUESS YOU JUST WASTED A GOOD DOLLAR!"

--one minute later--

"I'm not getting her"... "No I'm not rude"... "What?"... "Ugh, I'm gonna" - click - "Huh? Hello? HELLO. Fine! Hang up on me! I didn't want to talk anyway! I didn't even LIKE you! I work hard at my job you know! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

--ten minutes later--

--still talking to no one--

"And then he just RAN AWAY! GONE, POOF. NO MORE! You have no IDEA how much I loved that rabbit...HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME. But I think he got jealous because most of my attention was focused on Sasuke around that age..."

--five minutes later--

--still talking...--

"It was really nice having this chat with you, you know...I feel so much better. Hope to see you soon! Bye!"

--one minute later--

Tenten opened her car door and got in, shoving everything in the back seat.

"Hello Tenten!" Sakura sang, killing her face muscles with a smile "Wow, it is SO beautiful outside! Its such a great evening. How 'bout we go to Starbucks? My Treat!"

Tenten looked uneasily at her best friend. "Uh...right, did anyone call?"

"Um, NO!" Sakura said, still smiling, "So! How about that Starbucks?"

Tenten looked at Sakura with concern for a second then turned on the car. "Whatever you say Sakura."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.x.-------------

YAY! All Finished, this started when my little sister was playing with my moms cell phone and pretending that people where calling. I believed her at first but then I noticed she was joking and began to write things down. Thank you for reading! .

REVIEW.


End file.
